


A canine's heart beats 60 to 140 beats per minute

by Loyal_Royal_Panda



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Love, Masturbation, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Regret, Sex Education, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_Royal_Panda/pseuds/Loyal_Royal_Panda
Summary: Judy loves spending time with her boyfriend Gideon Grey. A day filled with reminiscing, ends with them talking about their first time with sweaty paws, concluded with even more reminiscing and cuddles.





	A canine's heart beats 60 to 140 beats per minute

**Author's Note:**

> I would like the thank baronpuddinsplace on tumblr for helping me shape this and Mamma Sally/SallyWhite92 for cheering me on.

Judy slept with Gideon gray in his bed within his home in the floor above is bakery. His gentle breathing soothing her when she woke up from her comfortable sleep. The rise and fall of his chest against her back. The snore she once found mildly annoying, was now saw as a sign that her boyfriend was relaxed in a way she knew only he could be. They had been in an unofficial relationship for two odd years, and she could never imagined her former tormentor being the first mammal she entered a relationship with. But honestly after the three years of knowing him as an adult, she could see her being with Gideon. He was popular with the kits of her family. He liked to hang out with her, even when they just hanged out with nothing to talk about. And finally, his gigantic heart that she had come to love with hers to.

She remembered Nick was the first to notice something was up her Gideon and her. The time they spent together whenever Bogo forced vacation time on her. How often they texted each other in his presence about ideas for food about about how her family back home was doing. From the times the three actually spent time together as a group, Nick saw how he liked to make her laugh with funny fox sounds. Sounds that Nick pointed out to them were fox mating sounds. Gideon had retorted that he was just being funny for her, which only made Nicks eyebrows rise higher. She didn't notice the amused looks nick gave them from then on. Until he straight up asked her if they were an item after boozing her up.

She denied it. Then he asked if she had a fetish for foxes.

She sputtered. Then attempted to deflect the question. And after a bit of prodding, admitted to having a fantasy about having a whole harem of foxes. But its not like she could live out her fantasy. Nick told her she could do worse then Gideon. “Like me for instance.” He joked. She relented to finding “her pie fox” attractive. Nick proved to be her little secret keeper on her attraction to foxes until she decided to confront her feelings for Gideon. She remembered asking him for help on how to woo a fox. And Nick agreed to tell her...on one condition.

“Tell me how big his “Carrot” is.”

She wondered if Nick found Gideon attractive too.

Of course nick would point out that Gideon was also throwing fox mating pheromones her way, most likely without even knowing it. Heck, he pointed out how Gideon could probably smell her own excitement, but couldn't register it since pheromones don't translate across species. You couldn't expect a horse to smell if a bear was “advertising” their interest. She was mortified, she had most likely been advertising to Nick as well. He was pretty handsome, from the times she caught him nude using the showers.

But she was glad when Nick pulled at his connection and got them a seat at a fancy restaurant (on the condition that he have a seat too) so the two could finally talk about their mutual attraction of each other. Now she had her first boyfriend; or Tod-friend, as it was known among foxes. After Gideon stopped stuttering like web video with a bad connection, he admitted that he found her very attractive. And that he had a small crush on her in high school, but felt she would never forgive him for marring her face. When they first began to spend time together after reuniting, she noticed how his eyes would often drift to her cheek. Even now as their relationship became more and more loving and intimate, she would see his eyes drift. He told her that the whole thing was ridiculous, her dating her former tormentor turned pastry baking softie. Neither of them could have seen them being an item.

Now here she was, wrapped in his arms in his room. Drenched in his scent as as the morning light came through his curtains. She was awake now. And glad she was in his home instead of in her apartment. A sibling would have come through and tell everyone they were sleeping in the same room. And then her mom and dad would have started cooing and fawning over them again. She would have thought that her parents would be resistant to a child dating a predator. But they made it known that even though they might not like predators as much as some of their children, they loved them too much to see them unhappy because they loved a species that they personally had an irrational dislike for.

If they stayed at her apartment Bucky and Pronk would start commenting on her bringing her “hick boyfriend.” And as much as she believed in children's entertainment on respecting your neighbors, she could always stand a night without them banging on about something all night.

She felt Gideon let out another heavy breath in the fur on her head. She smiled as she decided to look up current news and movies. She listened to her tod-friend's heat beat. Gentle and steady. She shifted her ears so that they rested ageists his chest. She listened closely to the blood rushing through his larger arteries. His heart beating with heavy thumps. Slow and steady. Slow...she never heard a heartbeat so slow before. She had only ever listened to her parents heartbeats from when she was just a little kit. Even the most relaxed rabbit did not have a heat rate that slow. From her time as a prepubescent kit obsessed with justice, she learned that rabbits have a very fast heart rate compared to others. At 120-150 beats per minute, only smaller mammals had them beat.

She tapped into her phone for fox heart rates. Her phone results said that canines had an average of 60 to 140 beats per minute.

She counted them. For five minutes she counted them. And like counting sheep, she fell asleep counting them.

 

“That'll be twenty five sir.” Gideon was finishing the final transaction for the day as Judy went over paperwork in a booth bequeathed to her as she chowed on Gideon's second experimentation with pan dulce. She remembered when he became obsessed with it after his last visit to Zootopia's market district. Asking that poor wolf what her secret was. His was good, but for whatever reason she could not fathom he was still unsatisfied. “How's it going over their Baby Bunny?” She was taken out of the sweet smell of the Mexican style baked good.

“Everything fine...which is the problem.” He gave her an amused look as he left the cashier's station. “I feel like the only eventful thing in my life was that whole “Night Howler” thing, and that one time Nick, Clawhauser and I stopped a bank heist with a shoe.” She gave it a bit more thought. “You think I might be an adrenaline junkie?”

Gideon chuckled. “Nah darling. I'm jus thinking you're bored i'n want to get back to work.”

She sighed and packed her laptop as he locked up. “Yeah, your right. The Chief actually orders me to cash in vacation time. I think he just hates reading my reports. Strains his eyes ya know? Thank frith he doesn't have to read my ugly paw writing”

“Aw Judy! Your paw writin's not ugly. Its as beautiful and full O personality as you.” His cheesy words could have made her groan, if he had not said it with pure honesty. She realized how lucky she was to that he was hers as they moved into the upper floor of his establishment.

But still...she had to make him pay for that horribly cheesy line.

She laughed as they sat down on his couch. “Ok Mr. Sweet talker. What about me do you find attractive?” She smiled coquettishly, a smile that grew when she saw Gideon begin to fumble over his words at being put on the spot. He was so cute when he stuttered.

“W-w-ell y-our smart ah-and, uh, supportive! Y-ou notice the sm-small things. You can see the best in others. You-you always know what to do. You...ah...uh” As much as she was enjoying this, Judy felt he suffered enough, she wanted to hear what else he like about her.

“Ok!” She chuckled. “Ok...I can see you're trying Gidd, and love that about you.” She saw Gideon brows raise. “So let me make it easier on you, and you tell me what about my body you find attractive.” She reveled in how Gideon's face became suddenly clamped and at the smile that grew on his muzzle. She saw as his body language turned reserved; his legs pressed together and his paws clasped as he sat up straight.

“Well...your gray fur. Your violet eyes.” his eyes came off her for a moment. “Your..ahem...long ears a'n cotton tail. Compact...body...” His expression turned embarrassed.

Judy laughed. “My ears and tail? What? You think bunny parts are sexy? I would of thought you would be comparing me to vixens!”

“Well the only vixen's I ever knew was my ma and grandma! And I sure as hell ain't gonna romance them.”

Judy gave it a bit of thought. In all her time in Bunnyburrow she had never seen another fox apart from the Grays. The only ones left was Gideon and his grandma, and at her age she was not long for this world. “So you've never seen another fox your age until I introduced you to Nick?” Gideon shook his head.

“Not even a female my own age. But then I was never really interested in other foxes.”

Judy paused. Never interested in Foxes? “So what are you interested in? You had to have discovered something that helped you...um...discover yourself.” Judy laughed. She felt warm. She was not one to casually discuss the subject of how young mammals discovered the world of sexually titillating things that lead to their first date with rosy paws. But this was her Tod-friend, she was obligated to be sportive. Plus...she would get to find out what made teenage Gideon rowdy.

Gideon thought for a moment. “Well... I was seventeen when I...made the discovery. For half a year before, Travis would show me these magazines he took from his other friends. The kind you definitely hide when the parents are home. And I thought nothing of it for a while. Sometimes they would be foxes and I tell him I liked it. Though it stopped being exciting after the first few times he showed me them” He gave her glances, trying to steel himself for something that he found rather embarrassing.

“Until just for fun, he brings over a Bunny edition. And something just kinda...clicked.” Judy was smiling at him, which eased him into a smile of his own.

“So, what did you do then?” She asked.

“I, uh, kept them. Told em I was just getting rid of them for him.” He took a nervous breath, smiling still. “I was seventeen. Ain't never had sex ed before. So I would just sit in my room at night looking at them pretty bunny's i'n sheep. And I realize I only ever been around bunny's an sheep my whole life.”

Of course he would find me attractive. Thought Judy. That far in life with pray being his only frame of reference for what what mammals found attractive would definitely color his idea of what was attractive. Her musings reminded herself of her own sexual awakening.

“And then?” she asked in a drawn out voice, closing the distance to him. She noticed a familiar scent coming from him, only much stronger this time.

His nervous smile grew. “Wh-why do you want to know how I got into my own pants?” He crossed his legs.

She threw pillows at him and huffed playfully. “Just tell me! You gosh darned, sexually reserved fox!” Gideon blocked the pillows and laughed with her.

“Alright Baby bunny.” He chuckled, and then prepared himself.

“So I'm in my room looking at them bunny lady's. A'n I get up to switch off the light. Only I'm in my underpants, and the sheets...rub me...down their. And this feeling just goes over my whole self. I ain't never feel something like that before. So I get back in bed...bundle up the sheets...” He was interrupted when Judy started laughing.

“So your first time masturbating was humping the bed sheets!?” She laughed a bit harder as Gideon gave his own embarrassed chuckle.

“Yeah...I was kinda pathetic.” Judy final stopped laughing. Taking a breath she hugged his belly, giving it a few pats.

“No you're not.” She said, a giggle still in her voice. “Every mammal has a first time.”

“Yeah, sooner or later. In my case later.” He rested a paw on Judy's head. “So...since I told you all about how lil Gideon's first time, hows about you tell me about your first time.”

“Well nothing as unique as yours. I was fifteen maybe. I had a vague idea of what masturbation was. How could I not? In a house full of siblings hitting puberty virtually every other month; along with high school sex ed classes. Though Ms. Hornsby made for a lousy teacher. I think she might have actually set me back a year or two.”

“So how did you learn in the first place? I mean if what you're implying about Ms. Hornsby is true, then I guess you must have had the wrong idea about it.”

“Well, when you're in a family as large as mine, your kinda obligated to to teach each other the facts of life. So when some of my elder siblings found out about how bad the sex ed class was at being sex ed, they set up their own classes. My sister Angelica volunteer to teach me, but she kinda overestimated her ability to discuss stuff like this in a straightforward manner.”

“Well at least you had a teacher, I had to figure that stuff all on my lonesome.”

“She got through to me...eventually. But the road to get there was so confusingly awkward. She started off explaining that their was nothing wrong with it. And that everyone does it eventually.” 

She steeled herself.

“But then when I asked her she HOW mammals do it, she tried using a bunch of metaphors; Except she started out by explaining how boys masturbate.”

Gideon gave a chuckle. “Bet that was a formative experience.” He joked.

“It was certainly something. After I asked her how girls do it, the metaphors just got worse from their. Like “putting the bookmark between the pages.” “Sliding the card in card slot.” Uh...“bologna sandwich.” She saw Gideon give her an understandably confused look that had slowly over the course of her explanation, become a greatly amused smile.

“Eventually she just kinda gave up and just grabbed an anatomy book and just straight up told me “This is how you do it!” and then I gave her the ice cream in my fridge to make her feel better.” She lazed herself on Gideon's belly. “And that night in the shower was my first time.”

Gideon gave her a smile and lifted her up bridal style as he moved to the bed. “Well I'm glad ya have family that loves you.” He nuzzled her head, rubbing his cheek glands on her fur to mark her as his. She found the act annoying at first. It reminded her of being babied by her parents. But she now she could do it back. and they parted to change for the night.

When she was done with her shower waiting for Gideon to finish his, she mused her way through Gideon's belongings, which was somewhat difficult. His upper home was definitely made to accommodate mammals larger than a rabbit. She needed to stand on her toe tips to reach across tables comfortably. And Some shelves would have required her to use stools. She decided to take the easy path and just see what was in reach.

A cookbook of Mexican style goods. An I-Carrot tablet in its charger. Movies both old and recent. And various books of a ranged variety. She traced her finger on them, giving their titles a glance. One book that caught her eye was called “Lion on the Lamb: A forbidden love.” She smiled. Gideon must have purchased it as “Research” into pred/prey relationships. She had made her own foray into inter-specie relations research before. Mostly Fox orientated videos. She felt a little uncomfortable around her fox friends after learning things about canine anatomy. initial awkwardness aside, she found the difference from rabbits exotic.

She moved on from the romance books and looked at a few photos. Most of them were of his mother and grandparents. A few were of the times he was with her family. She smiled at the memory's of his visits to the Hopps compound. Her bothers and sisters bouncing on his belly enjoying his food. Talking business with Bonnie. She eventual found photos of his younger self, either at play or forced to sit and look nice; small Gideon was cute despite being a little menace. The photo she eventually rested at was a family portrait.

It was the only one that had his father in it. His father was seen nowhere in any other photo.

Judy knew he had a strained relationship with his abusive, and now deceased father. He was the source of Gideon's misbehavior as a kit. Gideon had confided in her some things in his past. When he was little he once told his mother that he liked her friend Sharla and thought she was pretty, within earshot of his father. He proceeded to yell at Gideon until he convinced the young kit that “pred i'n pray don't mix.” His old friend Travis didn't help it much when he thought that if Gideon pushed her around his pa would be proud. Instead he was punished for starting a fight with Judy.

She touched her cheek at the memory. The faint scars that only an attentive eye could see was once a reminder to her subconscious of a predator's “Biological urges.” The next time Gideon would touch that cheek, it was when their relationship started to form itself.

 

She remembered that night. It was the night they first kissed. She was sharing her bed with him one night when he visited Zootopia. They were just relaxing, Bucky and Pronk were quiet for once. As they lied down facing opposite directions, she noticed an unhappy sigh come from him.

“Something the matter, Gideon?”

She had heard him shuffle a bit. “Just, some late night blues I guess.”

Curious, she propped herself up on her elbow to see him.

He was staring at his paw. He must have felt her eyes on him when he continued.

“Do you still have scars from what I did?”

Almost instantly, she felt a pit form in her gut. She glanced down at her cheek. She knew the scars were their. She often used makeup to hide them on outings, when she could be bothered to remember. He had sat up and turned to face her. He seemed to be contemplating something. He was almost fearful of what to say. Eventually after what felt to her like forever, he spoke.

“How can you even stand to be near me?”

She had enough of this sappy, sad, remorseful Gideon. She grabbed his paw, the same one from that day at the fair.

“I think...I think I want to remember everything. The good and the bad....” She brought it to her cheek. His pads touching her fur gently. She relished the growing smile on his face. The smell of his arms close to her. She rubbed her scent on his palm, and kissed it like a mother would kiss a child's wound.

“You always know just what to say, y'know that darling?” His words seemed to relieve any lingering tension. They pulled at each other's linked paws.

And they kissed for the first time. Judy remembered that night fondly.

At least up until she heard Bucky and Pronk sobbing in their room over “How beautiful it was.”

 

Gideon stepped out of of the shower, pulling her out of her reminiscing, towel draped below his belly around his waist. The water speckles on the mirror reminded her of the ancient canine habit of shaking themselves dry.

“Hey there big guy.” She cooed, smile on her face.

“Hey there baby bunny.” He grabbed some clothes, sat down and began to change into his pajamas.

As he changed she once again eyed the scars on his left shoulder. Evenly apart depressions that could not be hidden without the use of sleeved shirts. She knew who did it, she just didn't know why. She asked him once about them when they went swimming. He just told her that the story was humiliating, and that he would rather not think about it for the time being.

Well now was different. She moved behind him and placed her paws on his shoulders. “Can I know now Gidd?” She asked tentatively.

He turned his head as he place his paws on hers with a smile. “OK. Since you know the story of lil Gideon's first time.” His smile shrank a bit, but did not disappear. “So, ya know how I kept them magazines Travis got?” Judy hummed in affirmation. “Well...Pa found them, and threw the biggest fit I ever seen.”

She Hugged him, overtaken by empathy. “I'm sorry giddy.”

She didn't see him smile. “Ah, don't worry yourself about it.” He said reassuringly. “It's just another bump in my life. Though...” He turned to face Judy. “Its starting to look like smooth sailing.”

Judy failed in resisting the urge to chuckle. “It's too bad for you, your idea of pillow talk is in need of adjustment. Go talk to Nick about that. I hear hes an expert on the sweet talk.”

“He said him and Finnick were gonna take me drinking next time I'm in Zootopia.”

They lied down for the night. “Don't forget the donuts for your admirer in the precinct. Clawhauser loves your work.”

They gave each other a goodnight nuzzle, and went to sleep in the usual position.

And Judy counted the beats of Gideon's heart, minute by minute, until she surrendered to sleep. The room filled with gentle breathing and a bit of fox and bunny pheromones.


End file.
